<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hospital Playlist: As Told by Luis (Ant Man) by charmoncher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143480">Hospital Playlist: As Told by Luis (Ant Man)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmoncher/pseuds/charmoncher'>charmoncher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Crossover, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmoncher/pseuds/charmoncher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luis explains a brief summary of Hospital Playlist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hospital Playlist: As Told by Luis (Ant Man)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so there’s like these 5 best homies and they’re all doctors like with fellowships and medals and shit and then one of the guys who’s like priest to be but was like repressed and rich af but was lowkey quiet about it was like “y’all should move to my hospital”. </p><p>So he like flexed all em offers but the other dudes were like “hell no” but he was like “I wont take no for answer”. </p><p>So he like blackmailed guy 2  who like easily gets mad but was a total softy about something that happened in hawaii. See? No priest to be guy would do that, that cos he ain’t gonna be one in ep 12 he just repressed so yeah guy 3 who was like the kindest among all was like “I want a band” with bear cub eyes cos he fluff that’s why he ain’t a puppy but only girl in the group was like “I ain’t joining unless I’m the vocalist” but guy 4 who secretly likes only girl knew she sings bad like western singers without autotune bad so he be protecting his girl. </p><p>So priest guy was like “no problemo mi amigo” and guy 4 was like “dafuk bru you crazy?” and guy 3 was all giddy on the inside because did I mention he was fluff? yeah, yeah I think I did. </p><p>So guy 4 was crying on the inside because he’s like been in love with only girl for 20 years so he prolly wants to protect her but only girl’s like really determined to become a singer so they were all forced to agree. </p><p>In the end they all agreed to priest to be’s offer, let’s just call him Garden cos that’s his name in english. Fast forward they were all like gathered in fluff dude’s basement with all complete set of band instruments and only girl drank raw eggs before singing which made whipped guy for only girl uncomfortable but we all know he finds it cute like uwu. </p><p>So they like played Lonely Night like bru that song dope af makes me feel all the emotions and shit oh and only girl really sounds bad like her other buddies just bang their instruments and so that's like the start of their cool story about friendship and medical works and life and oh god I'm feeling emotional again so imma just stop</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this crack ff ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>